Age Doesn't Matter
by LunaV-chan
Summary: Motoki had given his advice to Mamoru. Mamoru, as usual, pretended not to listen. But as the rain began to pour, a small huddled figure shivering against a tree might have changed his mind...


This is a rather old story of mine that I used to have posted here. I took it down a few months ago because it was badly written. Well, now it has been revised. I hope you all enjoy it! -Luna

Age Doesn't Matter

--------------------

Thursday

Tsukino Usagi walked unhappily through the crowded streets of Tokyo, her crystal blue eyes containing tears as she stared at one single piece of paper. 'How am I ever going to explain this to Mum? And I studied SO HARD for this stupid test. Maybe I'm meant to be a total loser all my life.'

She rounded a corner and sadly entered the Tokyo Park, her head hanging low, and then headed towards her favorite bench that sat in front of a large lake. Every time she was there, she felt at peace and calm. It seemed like the only place where she could actually think, without her mother and Luna nagging her or Rei screaming at her...or...when HE wasn't around, with his sexy deep blue eyes that made her stomach do acrobatic flips.

But...sometimes seeing HIM was the only good part of her days. Sure, they fought all the time…but that was just a way for her to cover-up her true feelings about him. She definitely wasn't like other girls, who practically swooned at his feet. She was not having some silly crush. It was much more than that...MUCH more.

But as much as she may have wanted him, he would never share her feelings. All he ever did was tease and torment her. Ooh. Speaking of which, she had to be SURE that he would NEVER hear about this test paper. She sighed. She would never hear the end of it.

She stared out jealously at a young couple in a boat on the lake. 'Oh, how I wish that was me and Mamo-chan…'

* * *

Furuhata Motoki heard the doors to the CROWN arcade open and nearly every girl, young and old, sigh. 'Yup. 3 o'clock. Gotta be him.' 

"Konnichiwa, Motoki." The blonde haired, blue eyed man turned around and faced his best friend, Chiba Mamoru, who was casually sitting at the counter in front of him.

"Oh, hey, Mamoru-kun. Coffee?" Motoki pulled out a clean coffee cup from under the counter.

The ebony haired man nodded. "Yup. You know me well."

Motoki laughed. "Well, seeing as that you come in every day & ask for the SAME THING, I would know." Then he noticed Mamoru's eyes, which were roaming about the arcade. "She's not here, ya know."

"Huh? Oh, I know. I was just…um...looking at that new game machine...ya know, that'll be the first thing she does when she comes in." Mamoru's sapphire blue eyes darted back to the counter and stared down at the coffee cup Motoki had just placed in front of him.

Motoki grinned. "You have got it SO bad."

His raven haired friend raised an eyebrow, his eyes shifting away from the dark liquid. "Got what?"

"The hots for Usagi-chan."

"Odango! No...No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"NOT."

"TOO! So admit it!" Motoki screamed, causing every head to look up from their games and food. He cleared his throat and then looked squarely at Mamoru, who was blinking rapidly. "Now, that's out in the open. You like her, and you know it."

Mamoru sighed. "Motoki! She's only sixteen! There's a four year age gap there, you baka! I can't 'like' her…"

"Oh, brother. Am I gonna have to take this off? It can become a handy weapon." Motoki pointed to the apron he wore. "Now, listen here. Reika is nearly two years older than me, and I love her just the same. Age doesn't matter. It's what's in the heart that counts…and I can tell that you've got Usagi-chan written very deeply in that heart of yours…even if you're too afraid to admit it."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, pretending to ignore his blonde haired friend. "Whatever. I've got to go, Motoki-kun. Ja ne."

"Ja, Mamoru, and REMEMBER what I said."

* * *

It started to pour torrents of rain as Mamoru made his way through the park on his way home. He grumbled at his luck of being caught in the middle of a fast brewing thunderstorm. As if in response to his mutterings, the sky lit up with bright, flashing lightening. He sighed. 'I hope Usako isn't out in this weather…she's scared to death of storms.' Suddenly he stopped walking and his eyes widened. He noticed a small, wet, dejected looking figure huddled underneath a large oak tree, shivering. He gasped as he walked closer. 'Oh, no…please don't let it be…' 

"Odango Atama!"

The young girl jerked her head up at the familiar nickname. "Mamoru-baka? What do you want?"

"Oh, kami, Odango! What happened?" He kneeled down beside her and noticed that her hands were scraped very badly, and her ankle was beginning to show traces of swelling.

Tears formed in her eyes and poured down her cheeks almost as fast as the rain kept falling around them. "I...tripped when I heard thunder. I was running too fast, I guess, and I slid. I hope…it's not broken."

"Odango, you shouldn't have been out in this weather in the first place!"

"I know, but it was fine when I came here! It just suddenly became so...horrible." She squeaked in terror when she saw another lightening bolt shake through the sky. She brought her knees up to her face and buried her face in her arms, shuddering violently.

Mamoru frowned and quickly took his green jacket off, wrapping it around her shivering shoulders. "Here, you're freezing…Odango, where do you live? Juuban, right?"

She nodded slightly. "Ye…yeah. It's a long walk from here…" Her voice became an unhappy whisper, and she sniffled slightly. She wiped furiously at her face, trying to get rid of her tears. 'Why, of all people, did HE have to show up and suddenly become a Prince Charming?' She quivered and sunk deeper into his rather warm- yet oh, so very ugly- green jacket.

"Well…you won't be able to make it home like that, and there is no way I'm going to let you try it." He slipped his arm around her waist, and the other he tucked securely under her ankles, lifting her up. She squealed and reached out, tying her hands around his neck without realizing.

"What are you doing!" Her eyes went wide with terror; while her stomach started to do crazy flips because of all the crazy emotions he was suddenly making her experience.

"My apartment building is just right over there." He nodded towards a large building standing several stories up, right on the outskirts of the park. "We can take shelter there for a while until the storm lets up, and then I'll drive you home."

"But my parents..." She started to protest, but he interrupted her.

"You can call them when we get there, and tell him what happened."

She bit her lip. She knew this was a bad idea, but she knew she had no other choice…he was already carrying her, and it didn't look like he was going to put her down anytime soon. "Alright…I hope they'll understand…" She sighed hopelessly.

Mamoru smiled brightly down at her. "I'm sure they will…"

Turning in the direction of his apartment, he began the short trudge home, carrying a bruised, blushing Odango Atama in his arms.

'You know…this is actually really nice…' She thought to herself, all the while blushing. 'If only he acted like this all the time…' She pouted her lips out slightly.

He looked down and noticed her odd facial changes. 'I wonder what she's thinking…' He shook his head. 'Stop it, Mamoru. You can't start thinking like this now. Remember that age difference? Oh, yeah, baka, that! Keep your priorities straight!'

* * *

"Here, Usa. You should call your parents now." Mamoru smiled, handed Usagi a black cordless telephone, and then left the room to go into the kitchen. 

Usagi finally let out all the air she had been holding. Ever since they had entered his apartment, Mamoru had been treating her like a princess. It was so strange that she was certain an alien had entered the body of her beloved Mamo-chan and had taken over his thoughts…he hadn't called her Odango ONCE since they entered the –rather expensive, plush- apartment. Plus add in the fact that he had been so kind and gentle when he helped her bandage her ankle and clean the scrapes on her hands that it had her mind whirling so fast that she could have choked on air when he touched her! And what made things worse, he looked so damn comfortable! She had kept gulping and breathing rather heavily, and there he was, looking like he hadn't a care in the world! It just royally peeved her off.

She shook her head and quickly dialed her phone number, listening to one single ring before a frantic, "Moshi Moshi!" came on the other end.

"Mum?"

"USAGI! Thank goodness! What happened and where are you!"

Usagi sighed and pulled the receiver away from her ear. "I was on my way home when it started raining...and well, I tripped and hurt my ankle. A friend found me and I'm at their apartment."

"Oh! My poor baby! Honey, whose apartment are you at?"

Usagi bit her lip, an uncomfortable silence intruding on the conversation. "Umm…Chiba Mamoru's. He's practically a doctor, though, Mum, so don't worry!"

A sigh was heard. "Just wait till your father hears about this. How old is this Mamoru?"

Usagi coughed. "Um…twenty, I think."

Usagi could sense her mother shaking her head sadly. "How am I ever going to explain this to your father?"

"Mum, don't worry! Mamoru said once the storm lets up a bit, he's going to drive me home."

"Well, that's just the thing, sweetheart. The storm isn't going to be letting up any time soon! It's supposed to be severe thunderstorms all night long, and as much as I really want you home, I don't want either of you getting in a car crash because of the storm or…or…or…" Usagi heard her mother gulp.

She wished so much at that moment that she could reach out and hug her mom. "Mamoru's a very trustworthy person, and he's my friend…I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stayed over…"

'I can't believe I just said that…' Usagi blinked. 'Wasn't he my worst enemy but not a few hours ago? Well, it's not like I LIKE him being my worst enemy! I wish he was something a LOT different than that…' She found herself blushing again.

"But he's still a boy…"

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll be fine."

Her mother sighed. "I do so hope so. I'm going to be so worried about you tonight. But I can't do a thing about it! If it's alright with Mamoru, I suppose you'll have to stay the night there…'

"Alright, Mum…I'll talk to Mamoru. I'm sure he won't mind, though." Inside, Usagi's insides were churning yet again. 'Oh, Kami-sama…the whole night…in Mamo-chan's apartment…'

Her mother sighed once more. "Please be careful, Usa."

"Don't worry about me, Mummy dear!" Usagi giggled, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm gonna be fine! My ankle's not even hurting that badly any more!"

"I'm not so worried about that ankle of yours as I am about you spending the night ALONE with a boy…no, a MAN!"

Usagi sweatdropped. "Hehe…I said don't worry! It's alright! Mamoru's a really nice guy, I promise!"

'When he's not calling me Odango Atama, he is anyways.' Sweatdrop.

"Well, alright sweetie. Take care, and I expect to see you home as soon as I hear of the storms letting up!"

"Okay, Mum. G'night."

"Bye, honey…be careful!"

"Yes, Mum."

Usagi rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. 'She's almost as bad as Daddy when it comes to boys! Sheesh…I can never win, can I?'

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko looked at the phone a moment. Chiba Mamoru. Why was that familiar? She pondered the name in her head moment before it suddenly hit her. 

"Oh, of course! Mamoru must be Mamo-chan, that boy Usagi's has such a crush on!" She stared down at the phone blankly. "Oh, I do so hope that he a nice boy like she says he is. It'd be so nice for her to find someone special …"

* * *

"What did your mother say?" Mamoru asked from the kitchen doorway. Usagi turned to glance at him. 

"She told me that I need to stay here for the night. She said she doesn't want you trying to drive me home in such bad weather."

He frowned and nodded. "Well, alright. That's fine…I wasn't looking forward to driving anyways." He laughed and suddenly a loud crash of lightening flashed outside the window.

Usagi cringed and sat on the couch, grabbing a nearby pillow and burying her face in it. "I hate thunderstorms." Mamoru heard her muffled voice say.

He leaned over the back of the couch and ruffled her hair lightly. "It's alright, you know, Usa-chan. Lightening can't hurt you; you're safe here." He looked down and noticed she was still wearing her damp school uniform. He frowned. "Hey, Usa, You watch TV while I get you some dry clothes. I've been such a baka; I just now noticed you're still soaking wet! If you get the flu, blame me. Your dad would probably like to shoot me anyway."

Usagi had started blushing the second his hand had touched the top of her head, and now her blush stained face jerked up and stared at him in confusion. "Motoki must have told you about my dad."

He laughed. "Yup. Motoki-kun told me all about the famous Stay-away-from-my-daughter-or-you-die-a-horrible-painful-death Tsukino-san! He said he tried to bring you some soup when you were sick, and accordingly, your dad brought out a shotgun!"

Usagi giggled. "Oh, yeah. Poor Motoki-kun. He won't step 300 meters in front of my house anymore!"

Mamoru smiled and left the room, walking into his bedroom.

And again, Usagi sighed. 'One more of those sexy grins of his, and I swear I'm gonna choke him!' She blushed. 'With kisses.'

Mamoru rummaged through his dresser for something Usagi could wear. He brought out a black tee shirt and walked back into the living room. "Here, Usagi-chan. It might be a little big on you, but…"

She looked up and reached over the back of the couch and grabbed the bundled shirt from him. Standing up, she giggled as she held the shirt in front of her. It was so long on her that it went past her knees! She looked up at him and grinned. "You're way too tall."

He grinned back. "Nah, you're just too short."

She rolled her eyes and glanced around. "Um…can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Use anything you like."

"Uhh…Mamoru-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Where IS your bathroom?"

He blinked, and then laughed. "When you go into the bedroom, it's the door next to the dresser."

She nodded. "Okay! Thanks, Mamo-chan!" She smiled brightly, not realizing that she had called him by her pet name for him, and practically skipped into this bedroom.

Mamoru stood and watched her retreating form, his eyes wide in shock…with some other hidden emotion playing inside them. "What did she just call me?"

Shaking his head, he stepped in the kitchen and started rummaging around in the refrigerator for something to fix for dinner. He knew Usagi well, and he knew that pretty soon she'd probably be hungry…

* * *

Usagi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white bath towel she saw sitting on a bath shelf around herself. She stepped in front of the foggy mirror and ran another towel across it, clearing away the fog. Sighing, she realized she didn't have her purse, that had a hairbrush in it, with her…she had left it at home and hadn't taken it to school! She bit her lip and rummaged in the bath counter drawers, searching for a brush of some sort. 

"Hair dryer…shaving cream...aha! Hairbrush!" She said gleefully when she finally brought forth a small hairbrush. She frowned, noticing just how small the brush seemed to the one she usually used. "Darn him. He doesn't even have a suitable hairbrush! Sheesh! How am I supposed to use this?" She sighed. He was a guy, and guys didn't usually have the trouble like girls did when it came to their hair. Then she spotted hair styling gel lying in the corner of the drawer. She smirked. Well…maybe her Mamo-chan had a bit of trouble with HIS hair.

She pulled the shirt over her head and decided she'd just have to make do with Mamoru's incompetent hair brush. Stepping out of bathroom and into his bedroom, she looked around at her surroundings. She frowned. Since she had been here, she hadn't noticed a single photo or snapshot anywhere. She had pictures of her family and friends all over her bedroom back home! He didn't seem to have a single photo in the entire apartment!

She shrugged the thought out of her mind momentarily and began to brush through her long tresses as she stepped into the living room again. Noticing he wasn't there, she frowned. "Mamoru-san?"

"In the kitchen, Usa." Mamoru turned around and looked at her from his place at the kitchen stove, where he was busily stirring what looked to be soup. Seeing her with only the tee shirt on and her hair down out of the odangoes made his jaw drop.

She grinned at his expression. "You can't call me Odango Atama when I've got my hair down like this!"

He snapped out of his trance. "Um, yeah…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong? You haven't teased me once since I've been here."

He shrugged slightly and turned back to the stove. "Well, Usagi, I…I know I was wrong in teasing you. I'm sorry."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. "Come again? Mamoru-san, apologizing to ME? You must be sick."

He frowned. "No, I'm not sick, Usagi-chan."

She tilted her head slightly and leaned against the counter, close to the stove. "Why all the sudden are you being so nice to me, then?"

He pursed his lips together and refused to answer, instead turning away from her to reach into a cabinet for bowls.

She watched him intently. 'What has gotten into him…?'

He handed her a bowl of soup. "Go eat, Usagi."

She clasped the bowl, still staring at him. "You never answered my question."

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Well…well, go eat. We'll talk about it later."

She pouted. "Fine…but we will talk about it." She spun on her heels and walked into the living room.

He sighed and poured himself a bowl of the chicken noodle soup. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

Usagi stared at him sourly from her spot on the couch, slurping on her soup. Mamoru ate quietly, not saying much, but just stared at the television, knowing well that the girl was staring him down. 

"Why won't you talk?" She asked crossly, giving him an evil glare.

He sighed. "I'm eating, Usagi."

"I can eat and talk at the same time! See?" She slurped up a noodle.

He had to grin. "I can see that."

"Answer my question…why are you being so…NICE? It's not like you to be nice to me, ya know."

"I know it's not…and I suppose that's why I am."

"Huh?" She blinked, sitting her soup bowl in her lap and focusing her attention on him.

He frowned a little and did the same, staring back at her. "I'm saying...I don't want you to know me as your enemy, or the guy that's always teasing you."

She blushed slightly, her eyes wide. "Then…what do you want me to know you as?"

He turned back to his soup. "I don't know."

The room grew very still and quiet. She watched him eat for a few moments before sighing in defeat and turning back to her own dinner.

It suddenly didn't look as appeasing as it had before.

She looked back up at Mamoru. "Mamoru…"

"Yes, Usagi…?"

"Can we be friends?"

He looked up from his soup with a start, shock in his eyes. "Friends? Us?"

"Yeah…me and you. Friends. Us. Friends." She blushed softly and turned away from his gaze to set her bowl on the coffee table. Turning back, she cuddled deeply into the couch and shivered.

He smiled. "ME and YOU…friends. We're going to scare Motoki-kun into an early grave, Usa."

"So…that's a yes?" She was pulling a blanket down from off the back of the couch and she looked at him, still blushing.

He nodded, "Of course…there's nothing I would want more than to be your friend."

She cringed slightly, almost unnoticeably. "Yeah…friends it is, then. Friends."

He stood up, bowl in hand, and walked to the kitchen. Usagi heard the water in the sink running and grabbed her bowl to follow him. She handed him the bowl and watched as he cleaned it out.

"Mamoru-kun, this is such a nice apartment…"

"Arigatou." He smiled, drying each bowl with a towel.

She tilted her head and watched him. "Aren't you a college student?"

"Hai, I am."

"How does a college student afford such an expensive apartment? Do you have to work on the side?"

He nearly dropped one of the bowls, but caught it before it could crash to the floor. With shaky hands he placed both bowls in the cupboard and left the room. Usagi followed, limping slightly. She grumbled about her stupid luck and her stupid ankle while plopping down on the sofa beside him.

"I do have a part-time job after my classes or before my classes, depending on the day…" Mamoru ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the couch.

Usagi grabbed the blanket she had left before and cuddled into it. "Where do you work?"

"The hospital."

She nodded understandingly. "Yeah, that's sounds logical. You're going to be a doctor, ne?"

"I'm studying to be one…" He murmured.

Usagi frowned and scooted closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "You're not sure?"

He glanced down at her and noticed her closeness. He had to stop himself from reaching out and brushing a few strands away from Usagi's face. "I…well, hai, I'm sure I'll actually become a doctor in the end."

"You don't sound too happy about it…why not? Isn't it your dream?" She stared up at him with interested, curious eyes.

He smiled softly. "It's…part of my dream."

She gasped happily and pulled her legs up on the couch and crossed them, facing him. "Ooh, tell me, then, Mamoru-kun…what IS your dream?"

He closed his eyes and laughed lightly, face turned to the ceiling. "If I tell you my dream, I would hope that you would return the gesture…"

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "I tell you, you tell me."

"Oh." She chewed on her lip. "Okay!" She smiled brightly, giggling.

He grinned. "Good. You go first."

She shook her head furiously. "Nuh-uh! I asked you first, baka!"

He shook his head, laughing. "Alright."

She smiled happily and took his hand, staring up at him.

He glanced down at her, eyes wide.

She noticed and blushed, beginning to pull away. He squeezed her hand to stop her. She continued to blush.

He smiled and looked away from her to the floor. "Well…I guess you could say that my dream is…" He frowned. "It revolves around a lot of…my past. Because of my past…."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked softly.

"Well…when…when I was 6 years old, I was…involved…in a car accident." He paused and took a deep breath. "I don't really remember much. All I know is that…both of my parents were killed." He glanced over at her and noticed tears swimming in her eyes. He turned away. "I woke up one morning to find doctors telling me that I had survived a car crash and that I had been unconscious for days…they told me later that I had some amnesia, and they doubted that my memories before the crash would ever return. I was placed in an orphanage days later after it was found that I had no living relatives…and I remained there for years until I was old enough to get a job and move out on my own." He smiled softly. "Just about a year ago…I found out about my family's fortune. I've delved a lot into my past, trying to find out…more about them, like…who they were. I was an only child…and my father did inherit a large sum of money from his parents before they passed away…and when I turned eighteen, I found that I had inherited it…"

He glanced over at her. He blinked, noticing the tears that were softly gliding down her face. He sighed. "Usagi…don't pity me. For kami's sakes, you of all people, don't…"

"Mamoru…" She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and hugged him. He jumped, but then wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I don't pity you." She smiled up at him, despite the tears still fresh in her eyes and on her face. "No, not you. You're so strong, and you've overcome all that…" She bit her lip. "…alone…"

He winced.

She hugged him even tighter. "You'll never, EVER be alone ever again. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back and reached down to brush away the tears that remained on her face. "Arigatou, Usako…"

She blinked, jumping. "Usako?"

He blinked, too, and began to blush. He turned away, muttering. "Gomen…"

She shook her head violently. "Iie, iie!" She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her again. She blushed, smiling softly. "I like it…Mamo-chan."

He laughed lightly. "Mamo-chan…you called me that a while earlier, too…"

She nodded, blushing. "Hai…it slipped."

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I like Mamo-chan."

She blushed. "I like him, too."

He blinked.

She blushed and cleared her throat. "So…what is your dream?"

He smiled softly. "Well…I have a few dreams. I told you about my past because…that's one of them. I wish…I wish I could regain my memories, that I could finally remember my parents." His voice became soft, and she laid her head against his chest and squeezed his waist, urging him to continue. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "And the other dreams I have…well, I do want to be a doctor…and…" He stopped.

"Yeah?" She pulled her head off his chest to stare up him.

He blushed. "Well, I had wanted to fall in love…but I've achieved that dream."

Her eyes dropped. "Who is she?"

He laughed nervously, still stroking her hair. "It doesn't matter; she doesn't feel the same anyways." He changed the subject abruptly. "You said you would tell me your dream."

She bit her lip. "I don't have a great dream or anything…I don't really have goals like you do…I don't want to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or a nurse, or a veterinarian, or anything…I haven't really chosen a career yet…but…my dream…is to be a bride. I want to…fall in love and marry…only one time. I want to marry one person and have him love me…forever."

A strange, emotional look crossed Mamoru's face as she looked up at him. She frowned slightly. "Mamo-chan?"

He shook his head and smiled very softly at her. "That's a beautiful dream, Usako…I know you'll be able to have it fulfilled."

"Well, I've achieved one part of my dream, too. I've fallen in love…but like the girl you love…he doesn't share my feelings." She shrugged and pulled away from him, turning and walking to the glass doors that led to the balcony. "The storm isn't letting up very much…it's still raining cats and dogs." She pressed her nose up against the glass. "It's dark."

He grinned from his spot on the couch and reached for the TV remote. "Usako, considering it is ten o'clock at night, yes, it is dark."

She gasped and turned to him. "So late! Already?" She pouted and sat in the recliner.

He laughed. "I would have thought that you would be praying that the night would disappear and you would be able to leave!"

She shook her head. "Iie…I like being here with you."

He smiled and turned to stare at the TV, a blush creeping its way upon his face.

Usagi cleared her throat.

He stared at the screen.

She cleared her throat again.

He stared at the screen.

She cleared her throat again...and again…and again.

She sighed and jumped off the recliner and plopped in his lap. He shook himself out of his daze and stared at her.

She pouted. "Mamo-chan, are you really that darn interested in Spongebob? I mean, I know he's awesome and everything, but I've seen almost every episode like a million times! Can't we watch something else?"

He blinked up at her several times for bursting into laughter.

She blinked. "What!"

He continued laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her forehead against his. "You're too cute for words."

"HUH?"

He chuckled and handed her the remote. "Watch whatever you like, Usako."

She squealed with joy and turned around to face the TV, becoming rather comfortable in his lap. His arms remained around her waist idly. She flipped through the channels, studying each station before changing it, while Mamoru just studied her.

Several minutes later, Mamoru pried his eyes away from her to see what she had chosen.

He raised an eyebrow. "Usako, what is this?"

"A movie, Mamo-chan!" She giggled.

"I can see that…what movie is it?"

"_Legally Blonde_."

"I'm not going to enjoy this movie, am I?"

"Mmm…probably not." She turned to him with pleading, big puppy dog eyes. "It is alright if I watch it, isn't it? I don't have so many TV stations at home and I rarely get to see this movie and…"

He placed a finger to her lips, laughing. "It's fine, it's fine…"

She squealed happily and turned back to the movie.

* * *

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen in my entire life…" Mamoru muttered sourly while yawning. 

Usagi smacked him playfully on the chest. "Baka, it was a great movie."

He smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "I have a much different opinion, but seeing as you love the darn movie so much, I won't voice it."

Usagi sat up for a moment and stretched her arms, and then lay back down again, cuddling against Mamoru. They lay side by side on the couch, Usagi gently leaning against Mamoru, while he ran his hand through her long tresses of hair.

"Well, it was a chick flick. You're a guy. Guys aren't expected to like chick flicks. You're normal."

"Good to hear." He smirked.

She laughed. "It would be great if I could find a guy who likes chick flicks. He'd be so perfect…" She sighed dramatically.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and put his lips near her ear. "Well…I don't like them, but I could stand them…for you, I would." He murmured.

Her eyes widened and she turned around so her nose gently pressed against his. "What are you saying?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He pursed his lips together slightly. "It's hard to say."

"Mamo-chan…?"

His hand wandered through her hair again, while the other slid underneath her small form to pull her close to him. "If having you meant that I had to put up with chick flicks, I would in a heartbeat."

She blushed. "Mamo-chan…."

He chucked lightly. "I don't know what I'm doing…my mind's gone insane, I'm not really thinking straight. But when you're near, when I'm with you, I go mad…"

She frowned. "Insane? Mad? …am I really that horrible?"

He laughed and pecked her nose. "Iie, Usako, Iie…I'm saying that I don't think clearly when you're around, because…because you…" He paused and placed his free hand that had once been in her hair on her cheek. "You've captured my heart…"

Usagi drew in a sharp breath, scooting away from him to the edge of the couch. "Please don't tell me this is some kind of sick joke, Mamoru…please don't…"

He pulled her to him again and shook his head. "It's not a joke, Usako…I really do mean it…you're the girl from my dream…"

"I can't be." Usagi's eyes were as wide as saucers, her stomach doing flips.

He chuckled. "But you are…I've tried for a long time to pretend that it wasn't true, that I didn't…feel this way for you…because you're…" He winced. "You're so much younger than me…" He rushed on. "Besides, even if you were closer to my age, it would matter. I mean, you're in love, right? And this guy, I'm sure he loves you, too, I'm sure you're just reading him wrong. Who couldn't love you?" He laughed lightly, nervously. "I don't see how anyone could help but fall in love with you. I fell…"

She stared at his black sweater, a small smile gracing her face. She glanced up at him, and the smile became wider. "You're right. The guy I love…he does love me, too…"

He winced slightly, but smiled.

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Mamo-chan, you baka…" She looked up at him, seeing his wide-eyed expression. She giggled. "Mamo-chan, it's you I love…and I'm not too young, I'll be 17 next month!"

He pressed his lips against her forehead, holding her close. "Yes, but still…I'll be 21 in just a few months myself…"

"It's only 4 years…sure, it would have been a problem a couple years ago…but Mamo-chan, I'm 17!"

He pulled away from her forehead to stare into her eyes. "If I asked you out on a date this very moment, what would your father say?"

She squared her shoulders. "He wouldn't be able to say a thing. Mummy would make sure that he'd be nice. You don't have to worry about my dad, Mamo-chan…"

"I've heard terrible stories…" He murmured, his eyes widening.

She laughed and nuzzled his nose. "It's alright, I promise!"

He stared down at her. "So you're willing to risk my death?"

She grinned. "Hai. Because it's not a risk!"

He stuck his lower lip out and looked as if in deep thought for several long minutes.

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Well…" He said finally. A wide smile spread across his face. "In that case…Tsukino Usagi, I am very much in love with you. And I was just wondering if maybe you would like to see a movie with me tomorrow night."

She giggled. "I accept. I love you, too, Chiba Mamoru."

He grinned. "Would it disgrace you if I kissed you?"

She shook her head, blushing. "I'd be honored…"

He laughed and began to move toward her lips.

Suddenly, though, he pulled away and blinked, staring at her. She blinked back, confused.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Motoki-kun is going to have a field day when he finds out about this…" He mumbled, looking away from her.

She blinked.

He turned back to her, his lower lip pouting again.

She giggled.

He shrugged. "Oh, well."

He leaned down and abruptly caught her lips with his, her giggles dying away as she pulled as close to him as she could.

Outside, the rain began to soften and the lightening ceased.

* * *

---Saturday Afternoon--- 

Usagi yawned as she walked into the CROWN arcade, her eyes sleepy and drooping. She trudged inside and sat at the front counter.

Motoki walked up and placed a large hot fudge sundae in front of her. "Here you go, Usa-chan! Wow, you don't look so good…are you okay?" He leaned across the counter and looked into her tired eyes.

She yawned loudly. "I was out late last night, that's all." She sighed dreamily. "It was wonderful…"

Motoki frowned. "You weren't here yesterday…or the day before, for that matter. I haven't seen you since Wednesday! Of course, I hope that on Thursday, you were home shielding away from that horrible storm! It was awful! I had to sleep in the arcade!" He sighed unhappily, taking out a cloth and wiping down the counter.

She giggled. "Thursday was the best day of my life…" She stopped. "Oh, wait…no, yesterday was the best day of my life."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Usa-chan?"

She shook her head and stared down at the counter, her sundae melting before her. "I'm in love…"

Motoki's eyes widened and he stared at the sundae. "Wow…he must be some guy. You haven't touched your ice cream!" He placed his hands on Usagi's shoulders. "Listen to me, Usagi-chan! You're like a little sister to me, and so if this guy is some jerk who's going to hurt you and mess with your heart, I'll kill him!"

"Aww, you wouldn't really kill your best friend, would you, Motoki-kun?" said a deep, chuckling voice from behind them.

Usagi squealed and spun around in her chair, jumping up and rushing into Mamoru's awaiting, open arms. "Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You look lovely today." He glanced at her light pink blouse and white skirt.

She blushed. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan…"

Motoki's jaw promptly fell to the floor.

He rubbed at his eyes. He blinked. He rubbed his eyes again. "I can't believe what I'm seeing…Usagi….Mamoru…she…you…you were…out with him last night?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai!" She turned again and faced Motoki, smiling widely.

Mamoru tied his arms around her waist, her back leaning against him. "I was forced into seeing a chick flick, but…it was worth it." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. She giggled.

Motoki's eyes, yet still wide, became joyous. "So you two…are…together! You admitted that you love her, Mamoru!"

He nodded. "Yep…you were right."

Motoki grinned proudly. "As always!"

Usagi giggled and tugged at Mamoru's sleeve. "Mamo-chan, let's go to the temple! I want to see the look on Rei-chan's face!"

He laughed, nodding. "Alright, Usako…" He glanced up at Motoki. "See you later, Motoki-kun."

Motoki waved, nodding dazedly. "Yeah, go, go with her…wow…"

"Oh…and thanks, Motoki. If you hadn't bugged me the other day, I probably would have never told her…I owe you." Mamoru grinned and grabbed Usagi's hand, leading her out of the arcade.

Motoki stood minutes later, still staring out the glass doors.

A little girl walked up the front counter and stared up at him. "Hey!"

He said nothing.

"Yoohoo! Mister Arcade guy, sir?"

Nothing.

She started wailing loudly, crying.

He glanced down. "What?"

She sniffled. "I was wondering if maybe I could have a sundae like that one." She pointed to Usagi's uneaten, melted one. "That girl was really happy, and she had a sundae. I want one too…'cept not all melty…" She giggled.

Motoki grinned at the curly red-headed child and made her a sundae, placing it on the counter. She climbed up on the high stool and sat staring up at him, digging into the sundae. "Mister Arcade guy, why do you keep staring out the door?"

"I just can't believe that after everything, he finally…he took a piece of advice I gave him." A soft smile fell on Motoki's dazed face.

The little girl ate the cherry that was atop her sundae. "What did you tell him?"

"Age doesn't matter." He grinned, looking down at the child. He ruffled her hair lightly. "Stick around the arcade a couple more years and I'll tell you everything I told him."

She grinned widely. "I'd like that, Mister Arcade guy, sir."

He chuckled. "It's good advice." He turned to look out the door again. "Good advice finally used." He smiled and pulled out the cloth, and began to wipe off the counter once again.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
